


Miscommunications

by Ashtheshortstack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, It was supposed to be an actual story but I'm lazy, Reverse Crush AU, just a little thing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: In which Marinette has a crush on Chat Noir, and Adrien has a crush on Marinette.





	Miscommunications

He rejected her. Chat Noir had rejected her.

_“I’m sorry, Ladybug, but I already have feelings for someone else.”_

The words echoed in her mind as she strode up the steps to school. Chat had never mentioned another girl before. He always flirted with her, and she always flirted back. It was their thing. And it apparently meant more to her than it did to him.  
He wasn’t a jerk that would lead her on like that or anything, she knew. Chat wasn’t that type of guy. The banter must have just been more playful for him than it was for her.

She accepted that she had to be okay with that.

“Are you okay, Marinette?” a tiny voice squeaked.

She glanced down at her pink purse to see her kwami peaking out at her. “I’m fine, Tikki. You need to hide,” Marinette whispered in response.

She wasn’t actually fine. Her heart ached in every possible way. The feeling in her chest just wouldn’t dissipate. Marinette noticed Alya cuddled up with Nino on a bench. She couldn’t tell Alya about this. She would wonder how she had gotten in contact with Chat Noir to confess her feelings to him. No. She had to be discrete about this, no matter how much it hurt.

Marinette snuck across the courtyard to a different bench out of Alya’s view. Hugging her knees to her chest, she heaved a sigh. She glanced down at her phone as all of the students began making their way to class. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to face anyone, she didn’t move. It wasn’t like she had never been late to class before, right? Hot tears streamed down her face before she could stop them.

“Marinette?”

_Chat?_

Her head shot up to face the voice, but she deflated slightly to see Adrien standing before her. “Oh, Adrien.”

Brows furrowing in concern, he tilted his head. “You okay?”

She frantically wiped her eyes. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” he murmured.

She sniffled and turned her head away. “I’ll be okay, honest.”

Adrien slid next to her on the bench. “You want to talk about it?”

She studied him. “I don’t know…”

Placing a hand over hers on the bench, he flashed a reassuring smile. “You can trust me, Marinette. We’re friends.”

Were they? She didn’t talk to Adrien that much. They were mutuals through Alya and Nino, but they only hung out in a group. She’d never even been alone with him until now. After looking over him once more, she sighed in defeat. “Okay, but this can’t get out. You can’t tell anyone.”

He nodded. “I understand.”

“I have a major crush on Chat Noir,” she blurted out.

Adrien blinked and a tinge of pink touched his cheeks, much to Marinette’s confusion. What was he blushing for? “O-Oh, really?”

“Yeah, and I confessed to him.”

“W-What!?” he reared back from her. “When? Where? What do you mean?”

She tried not to overthink his surprise. Anyone would be shocked to know that she had somehow managed to get in touch with a superhero and tell him she was in love with him. It wouldn’t make any sense without the “Hey, I’m Ladybug” part.

“Last night. I told him how I felt and he rejected me because he liked someone else,” she sniffed and wiped away another tear.

Adrien put an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm. “Marinette, if you don’t mind me asking, how do you know Chat Noir?”

Her eyes went wide as she frantically tried to piece together a reasonable excuse. “U-Um… well, Chat Noir needed help with an akuma attack one time, s-so I helped him. And… after that he’s been visiting me and we hang out from time to time.”

He quirked a brow. “Oh, has he?”

She nodded desperately. “Yup.”

Adrien wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. He’s an idiot for turning you down.”

Marinette returned the hug as she wound her arms around his back. “Thanks, Adrien, that means a lot.”

“He probably realizes now how stupid he was for not seeing just how amazing you are,” he mumbled into her ear.

She pulled away slightly. “You really think so?”

The soft smile he gave her made her heart leap. “Oh, I know so.”

 

 o~o~o~o

 

  
Marinette lay curled up in a ball on the terrace as her heart still felt heavy from the rejection from the previous day. She let out a dejected sigh and buried her face into her arms.

A small touch to her hair made her peak from the fabric. Her kwami gently nuzzled her cheek as if to wipe her tears away. “It’s going to be okay, Marinette.”

She let out a sniffle. “I don’t know, Tikki. How am I supposed to help Chat Noir save Paris if I can’t even face him because now he knows I like him? He even told me no! He likes someone else which makes me feel even more awful.” Tikki floated above her as Marinette hugged her knees tighter to her chest. She gazed up at the stars above her. “He’s so amazing, Tikki. He’s way out of my league, and it was silly to even think he’d begin to like me. I’m so confused. Adrien was so nice to me today and it even made my heart flutter, but I don’t like Adrien like that, do I?”

Her kwami gave a shrug. “There’s no way to really know. Your heart will tell you where you belong if you stop trying to force it. I know that you didn’t mean to tell Chat you liked him, but it’s okay that you let your emotions get the best of you sometimes. You’re human. You’re going to make mistakes. You’re not the first Ladybug to mess up from time to time and you certainly won’t be the last. If it makes you feel any better, you’re also not the first Ladybug to get a crush on her Chat Noir.”

“I just wish I knew what I was doing…” she murmured as Tikki suddenly hid behind her. She turned to see where her kwami fled to when something caught her off guard.

“Don’t we all?”

The voice instantly made Marinette jump out of her skin. She gazed up at the railing to see none other than Chat Noir holding a stare right back in her direction. Her face flushed as she saw him perched on the balcony in front of her. “Ch-Chat Noir? What are you doing here? Is there trouble? Am I in danger?” she spurted out quickly.

He gave a shrug before smirking. “Nah, I just figured I would pay you a visit since we ‘hang out from time to time,’ right?”

Marinette stiffened before chewing her lip. “Who told you?”

“A little birdy.”

The little birdy was herself, but Chat didn’t think that she should know that quite yet. Instead Marinette immediately knew who to blame. “Adrien,” she mumbled. She glanced up at Chat. “How do you know him?”

Chat moved to sit down on the terrace across from her. He brushed off the question. “Well, we have a history. But he also told me something very interesting.” He cocked a brow through his mask and grinned. “About a certain someone liking me?”

“Ah…” Marinette couldn’t form words. She didn’t know how to answer. What all had she said to Adrien today? Her mind wasn’t working anymore, and she certainly couldn’t remember.

“Yeah. The only problem is I was told that I rejected you, but it seems I don’t recall Marinette Dupain-Cheng confessing to me. I would certainly remember that.” Chat rubbed under his chin as if he were contemplating something. “However, I do recall my lady confessing her feelings to me and me rejecting her because of my feelings for another girl. So, why would Marinette Dupain-Cheng be upset because Chat Noir rejected her if she hadn’t even confessed?” he asked as he eyed her intensely. That green eyed gaze that had always brought her to her knees was causing her heart to palpitate out of control. Those orbs bored into hers. “That is unless—Marinette and Ladybug are one in the same?” He couldn’t stop the smirk that twitched at his lips as he spoke his final sentence.

She was caught. She knew it. There was no way to deny it. He had all the evidence in the world. Marinette let out a dejected sigh before scrunched her eyes closed. She had to own up to her identity as much as she didn’t want to. She gave a nod. “Yes, I’m Ladybug.” Suddenly, a red blur flew out from behind her and zipped towards the cat boy. “And that’s Tikki, my kwami.”

Chat Noir lent a finger out to the kwami. “Nice to meet you, Tikki.”

The red kwami sighed and turned away from his finger shake. “I wish I could say the same, but I have to be mad at you.”

Chat let out a laugh at that. “I can’t blame you. You won’t have to be mad at me too long though.”

Tikki blinked her eyes in confusion at the boy, and he merely smiled. She turned her attention back to Marinette who was still curled up into a ball on the other side of the terrace. After Tikki perched back on her shoulder her confidence renewed itself. He knew she was Ladybug so she could take on that persona if she had to. “So, do I get to kill you now or later for telling Adrien your identity? Because you certainly deserve to be castrated.”

He flinched. “Isn’t neutering me a bit of an overreaction for me telling one person my identity?”

“Um, no.” she said pointedly before straightening up to show more confidence. “Adrien Agreste is actually a good friend of mine, and I don’t want to see him hurt because you can’t keep your big mouth shut.”

“Hawkmoth doesn’t know who I’m friends with. I mean, the guy isn’t stalking us. He only sends us akumas to lure us out in order to get our miraculous.” Chat shifted slightly before shrugging. “Besides, Adrien’s a big boy. He can take care of himself. I’m sure if he can fence then he knows his way with a sword.”

Marinette didn’t seem convinced, but she hummed in agreement and didn’t argue again. She held her eye contact. “Still. If he gets hurt, I’m blaming you.”

“I can live with that.”

The two fell into silence for what (to Adrien) felt like an eternity. He started at Marinette as she sat there in thought while she chewed her bottom lip. He tried his best not to find it attractive, but it simply wasn’t working.

“What did you mean by what you said before?”

Her voice caught him by surprise and he looked up. “What?”

“You said you’d ‘certainly remember if Marinette had confessed’ so what do I have to do with anything?”

Chat shrugged. “I told you I had feelings for another girl, didn’t I?” he asked with a snort. “I just didn’t know it was your civilian persona. But this makes things a lot easier, doesn’t it?”

Her face flushed in record time. He’d never seen anyone get that red that fast. Chat smiled gently at her as she flung her head away from his gaze. “Why would you like plain Marinette? Everyone loves Ladybug,” she paused in realization before glancing back up at him with the corner of her eye. “How do you know me anyways?”

“I see you every day. I watch you draw your designs in your sketch book. I see you hang out with Alya and how you smile and laugh with her. I know you’re totally awesome at video games. I know that Chloe is mean to you all the time, but you can totally handle her without Ladybug shining through too much,” he paused and chuckled, “which makes sense why Ladybug hates being around Chloe so much.”

Marinette could feel the heat still plastered on her cheeks as she giggled slightly at his comment. Her heart began to pound as she saw him start to craw towards her. It was as if he was hunting and she was the prey. He held her gaze and continued to speak. “You designed Jagged Stone’s album cover. You try your best to get everyone to resolve their issues. You make everyone happy and smile. You bring baked goodies from your parents’ bakery sometimes. You won the Agreste fashion competition with a hat that had feathers on it. You should know better.”

She snorted at him before really looking at him as he came beside her. “You go to my school. I know your civilian form, don’t I?”

“Well, duh. I wouldn’t know all this stuff if not.”

“Or you could be a stalker.”

He let out an over exaggerated gasp. “How dare you? That is so untrue. I do go to your school. In fact, I might even be in your class.”

“I’m pretty sure I’d know if someone in my class said annoying puns like you and had your ‘cat-titude.’”

He placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. “You wound me, my lady. My puns are purr-fect,” he leaned over and cupped a hand under her chin. “Just like you.”

Her eyes widened, and she could feel her heart beating in her throat. “Chat Noir, will you tell me who you are?”

“I think I’ll let you find out on your own. Unless you’re just entirely clueless, which apparently we both are so—I’ll have to drop some hints. Just think about your classmates, and we’ll talk soon okay?” He stood from his position and stretched out his arms and back. He strode over to her balcony and gave a two fingered salute with a grin. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that he was gone.

She blinked in disbelief and stared at Tikki. “Was he serious? Is he really in my class?”

“He didn’t give you any reason to believe he’s lying, did he?”

The raven haired girl shook her head. Who could he be? She didn’t change that much as Ladybug so surely he didn’t change that much either. Marinette thought of each of her classmates in detail. Then it hit her: the blonde head of hair that she always saw sitting in front of her each day of class. He was the only guy in her class with blonde hair and green eyes… She stared at the flooring before her head shot up at Tikki. “Chat hasn’t revealed anything— _he’s_ Adrien Agreste!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a thing my brain blooped out. I had a whole plot for it, but I have new ideas I'd rather work on. I had this sorta drabble already written so here we go.
> 
> Also it's not a Miraculous fic unless Chat says "you wound me"


End file.
